Training Day
by Katharine Cameronian
Summary: Where Jake has a nice little day training, with Diane watching of course!


Training Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jake 2.0 Characters or settings, I just write fan fiction, y'know!  
  
Jake woke up in his apartment to the sound of someone knocking on his door.  
  
"OK I'M COMING!" jake said as he slowly sat up. His nanite enhanced hearing informed him that it was Kyle outside he's door. Talking on the phone, with Lou probably. And if his nose was not playing tricks on him he was sure he could smell fresh bagels, probably from the Deli not far away.  
  
Getting up, he pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and went to answer the door.  
  
"Geeze Kyle! It's 7 in the morning, can't this wait until both my eyes are open?" Jake said, greeting his mentor as he opened the door to let him in.  
  
"No time, it's training day."  
  
"Didn't I do training yesterday?"  
  
"That was different, this is training day for a group of NSA agents together."  
  
"Um...won't that put me at an un-fair advantage."  
  
'More like a disadvantage, they've had more training.' Kyle thought, but he only smiled at Jake and invited him to follow.  
  
"Can I at least have some breakfeast?!"  
  
"Nope, come on, we're going to be late!" Kyle said as he fast walked down toward his car. Jake followed grumbling.  
  
At the lab Diane was also grumbling. A training day with loads of agents? She'd have to collect new data? Would the nanites be able to handel it? Would Jake be able to handel it? Jake's smiling features lit up in her mind. No Diane your trying to thing logically. 'Come on Diane, you know it's impossible, as soon as you think about Jake...' her thoughts lead off into the wonderful worlds of Jake Foley. Diane was in such a day-dream that she completely missed the real Jake Foley and Kyle come into the lab.  
  
"DIANE!" Kyle called, trying to catch her attention for the fourth time. Diane snapped out of her day dream, to see Jake and Fran both grinning doing their best not the giggle. She looked to Kyle, he did his best to mask his own amusment.  
  
"Yes?" Diane asked, blushing very pink, and as Jake caught up, she looked beatiful when her cheeks where all rosey.  
  
"Diane," Kyle continued in quiet sensible tones. "Will Jake be able to work with the other agents today?"  
  
"I don't see why not. He's perfectly capable. Only I'd still like to keep a close eye on him, incase anything does happen."  
  
"Yeah, incase you get to see him with his shirt off," Fran muttered low enough only Diane could hear. Luckily Jake wasn't listening. But this was enough to send Diane back into another bout of blushing.  
  
This Jake saw, this Jake appreciated. The small woman had grown on him, her smile, her curls, the cute way she looked when she blushed.  
  
Kyle's rapid movement of hand infront of his face was barely enough to bring him back down to earth. But it did, and he followed a faintly grinning Kyle down the passage way to the training area.  
  
Diane followed Jake and Kyle down the passage way, JMD clutched in her hand. She was walking double quick to try and keep up. Jake paused every now and again and sometimes looked over his shoulder secretively to take peeps at her. Her small form, walked briskly after them, yet she still had the little 'innocent scientist' look around her even in her professional state. He smiled to himself, half listening to what Kyle was briefing him on.  
  
"This is your first group training exercise, don't show off with the nanites, try your best to keep them at last resort, also watch out for Wonder Woman and Superman they said they'd be dropping by today."  
  
"Yea, ok" Jake said absently, still looking over his shoulder at Diane, her smell filling his senses.  
  
"You didn't here a word of what I just said."  
  
"Sure I did, don't show off with the nanites."  
  
"Do you really believe me about Wonder Woman and Superman dropping in today?"  
  
"What?! Huh?!" Jake scrambled around trying to think what was happening. Then it hit him as he saw Kyle's smile get wider. He was being teased.  
  
"Oh Ha Ha, very funny Kyle!" He fixed his mentor with a stare. Kyle stared back huge smile across his face.  
  
"Gentleman, Jake, good luck on the training exercise today." Louise said as she passed them.  
  
"Thanks." Jake said, slightly taken aback. He looked round, and Diane was still following them. Looking all cute as she adjusted part of her jeans so she could catch up and not trip up.  
  
Diane watched Jake and Kyle walking ahead of her as she adjusted her jeans so she didn't trip up. She took a peek at the JMD, all levels where normal, although there was some nanobot activity it was all normal ones. Smell, sight, hearing. She wondered what conversations you could over hear with enhanced hearing. It would be very intresting. They reached the Training area and Kyle with Jake walked up to other Agents assembled there.  
  
"Ok guys, this is Jake, he's a bit new at training, so lets show him how it's done huh?"  
  
"Yeah!" a couple of men at the back called out.  
  
Diane watched through out the rest of the day as Jake struggled to keep up with the other agents there.  
  
When she got home that evening she reviewed in her head all she had seen, and with a last sleepy thought as to what Jake was doing she fell asleep.  
  
Jake was also thinking. Of Diane. And after several pondering moments he also fell asleep.  
  
The next day, he was not woken up by Kyle, but by his alarm aclock.  
  
~::~BRING BACK JAKE 2.0~::~ 


End file.
